


The Mask: A Feral/Clopin Oneshot

by EzraStardust



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: M/M, but i love it nonetheless, yep this is the most obscure pairing ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraStardust/pseuds/EzraStardust
Summary: Lost in the streets of Medieval Paris, Feral is literally worlds apart from his home, Dathomir. After discovering he and the mysterious leader of the Gypsies have more in common than he thought, however, he might consider staying a little longer.





	The Mask: A Feral/Clopin Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so first off, this was originally gonna be part of a series, but I had no idea how to start it, nor how to wrap it up. And this is my first time writing Clopin so he may be a little OOC here. But oh well. Hope everyone enjoys it ;)

Feral stood with his back against the wall of the Notre Dame cathedral, the moon's light shining down on him. He was lucky that the guards hadn't found him yet. Trying to keep calm, he thought hard about that place Clopin had told him to go. The Court of Miracles. "How the heck am I gonna find it?" Feral asked himself. "I don't know where to look." Suddenly, he heard a voice in the shadows. "Psst! Feral!" It called in a harsh whisper. Feral looked up and saw a figure waving urgently from across the street. Taking care not to be spotted, Feral dashed over to the other side of the cobbled road. 

Clopin breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God Feral's safe," He thought. "If Frollo's men had found him...ugh, it doesn't bare thinking about!" "Are you alright?" He asked. "Yeah. I don't think they saw me," Feral replied. "You're a swift one, Feral," Clopin smiled. "Your footsteps are so light, nobody could hear them, not even me." Feral smiled. "They don't call me the Vigilant for nothing," They both laughed softly. Suddenly, the voices of two soldiers reached their ears. "Quick," Clopin whispered. "We're not safe here any longer. Come, I will take you to the Court of Miracles. You must be vigilant, Feral," "Aren't I always?" Feral shrugged, trying to sound calmer than he felt. 

They both ran silently through the streets of Paris, eventually reaching a cemetery. Lifting a large stone slab with surprising strength, Clopin pointed down at a long stone staircase below them. "After you," he said courteously. Feral quickly scurried down the stairs with Clopin just behind him, carefully sealing the entrance behind them. "That was close," Feral shivered, as they both wandered through the catacombs. "Too close," Clopin murmured. Feral gazed at him curiously. "Are you...scared?" He asked. This was a very different side of Clopin to the upbeat, confident, wisecracking jester he'd met at the Festival of Fools. 

"What? Me, scared?" Clopin tried to laugh it off, but there was fear and concern in his eyes. He sighed. "Hey," Feral gently held his hand. "You can tell me," Clopin sighed again. "I...I didn't want those men to find you, Feral. They don't see things the way we do. If they'd seen either of us, we would've been dead meat." "What? They were gonna kill us?" Feral gasped. "Why?" "Because we're not like them, simple as that," Clopin replied. "Whenever I'm in sight of the public, I put on my mask and give them a show. If they knew what went on backstage..." He looked at the stone floor beneath his feet. In the dim light from the torches on the walls, Feral could see his eyes glistening with tears. 

"Clopin," said Feral, after a long silence. "I can understand how you feel. Me and my kin, we have to put on a show, too. Whenever the Sisters arrive, we have to pretend to be strong to impress them. But we're really not." Clopin's heart was instantly stirred with pity. "Oh, but you are strong, Feral. I've seen you with my own eyes. You may not be physically strong, but you're strong in other, more important ways." "You really think so?" Asked Feral. "I know so," Clopin replied. 

Feral felt a wave of relief sweep over him. "I guess I'm not the only one hiding behind a mask, huh?" He smiled. "Only my people know who I really am." "Join the club," Clopin smirked. Feral's curiosity peaked again. "Hey, can I see behind your mask?" He enquired. Clopin had still been wearing it; he'd forgotten to remove it, his mind had been so occupied with ensuring Feral's safety. It was strange; he'd known Feral for less than 24 hours, yet he had become so dear to him. As far as he was concerned, Feral was one of his people now. "Of course," He smiled. 

Feral gently reached up and slowly removed the pink mask. He uttered a faint gasp of awe. Clopin smirked. "What?" He asked playfully. "You're so handsome..." Murmured the smitten Feral. "You're an angel..." "An angel? Moi?" Clopin giggled. "Heehee! Oh, Feral, you flatter me!" He wrapped his arms around Feral and gently pulled him closer. For now, nothing else mattered. Feral had never felt a sweeter kiss. A soft purr rose in his throat as Clopin held him tight, gently pushing his tongue into his mouth. Their hearts raced as they held each other, grateful that in this cruel, cold world, they could find the warmth of love, even if it was down in the catacombs. This truly was the Court of Miracles. 


End file.
